


[Podfic] Earthlings Gonna Earth.

by regonym



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mark Watney Is Everybody's Science Experiment, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634340">Earthlings Gonna Earth.</a>' by Lanna Michaels. </p>
<p>Five things that happen when you get stuck on Mars and have to be dramatically rescued. Or, Mark Watney meets pop culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Earthlings Gonna Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Lanna Michaels for having blanket permission to podfic! <3

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Martian%20-%20Earthlings%20Gonna%20Earth.%20-%20written%20by%20Lanna%20Michaels,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

6 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Martian%20-%20Earthlings%20Gonna%20Earth.%20-%20written%20by%20Lanna%20Michaels,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/The%20Martian%20-%20Earthlings%20Gonna%20Earth.%20-%20written%20by%20Lanna%20Michaels,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 3 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
